I'm Dating Dominic sherwood
by sherwoodstories
Summary: I was living my best life, my parents allowed me to have my au pair year in London. what I didn't knew that I was baby sitting the little sister from Dom...
1. finally London

Finally England

"Mom" I screamed through the house and had thousand bags. I'm so excited and the best thing my guest family has the same after name like dominic Sherwood. I'm still screaming because of that. "Mom we need to go now!" I threw all the bags down the stairs, be honest you all would do that too. "Stop throwing them all down" I heard her yelling, just ignore it nina just ignore it. I ran down the stairs to the car and jumped around. It took so long to get to the airport, just 30 minutes but definitely to Long! All the check ins and then the rest of the hour I couldn't stop stalking his pictures and videos. God he is so hot, so freaking hot. How can be a men be so hot and cute at the same time, and then there is his girlfriend Sarah ryland? Hyland or what ever her stupid name is.

3 hours later

The flight was annoying, the screaming baby and the one who was stinking and of course he sat next to me. I will never find my guest family at the airport it's so big and full of people. It felt like years but I finally found them "hey I'm nina' i smiled nervously , I was really surprised as the guest mother just hugged, I felt so welcomed and we talked the whole time when was driving. She told me about her older son that will be a weak here helping me with samira the little sister. I nodded, I really hoped that they would stay but I knew that they would be away for weeks because of travelling. All I know that he has a girlfriend and his mother can't like her. "Wait that's your home" I pointed at the big house with a pool. " yes that will be your home for the year , let me show the important things" as we walked around there I noticed a picture of dom and smiled like hell, they love him also how great! And my room was much better then I thought it would be.

@mom look my new room its amazing!

The rest of the day I was with my guest family and they explained everything. "At 8 PM we will have dinner outside, you will meet him then" I nodded and had finally time for myself and checking my phone and relaxed a bit. I had no idea what I should wear. But who is this boy and why isn't any pictures of him in the house that's crazy. But they stan dominic Sherwood and that makes me so happy! Like I never found people who stan him too Like I do.

So so next chapter is where she meets the son, and I think we all know who it will be


	2. its dominic sherwood

Oh fuck, I lost the time and it's already 7 and I still have no clue what I should wear. So I just decided for a normal black dress, I was actually so tired but I want to be respectful and also I should know with who I will be one week or maybe even more...

What a wonder I was point 8 PM down in the floor looking around. He is here I could hear his voice, damn it sounds so good and somehow his voice is really soothing and somehow I heard it before.

"No mom, I won't stay here with lina? Ah no nina, I don't even know her and have really much better things to do, we are so near to save shadowhunters, I can't be here all day"

Wait what, damn i really watched to much from dom interviews that i hear his voice, I walked in the kitchen "rose when we..." what is doing dominic Sherwood in her kitchen, I could feel his eyes on me and I didn't realized that I stood there with open mouth starring at him like a fish. "D...dominic sher..." I couldn't end my sentence as a interrupted me "Dominic Sherwood, please call me dom" he was annoyed I could hear it in his voice, but for a moment we looked each other in the eyes and it felt like the world stopped. Wow he is more amazing then I thought. "And yes I'm her Son if that's now the question you want to ask" as he said that he walked away. I can't life with him in one house, no it's a dream nina... it's an dream.

I could hear him swearing around how he hates it and won't stay with me. More uncomfortable I couldn't feel, but why is he like that. He doesn't even know me or met me before. "Don't worry Nina, he is actually a nice guy" I smiled a little to his mother as she said it and nodded "okay" I said quiet. "Dom you will take nina with the car, thank you" doms mom said "what?! With her ?" He groaned angry, at the moment I wanted to say something I felt his hand around my arm pulling me outside to his car "sit" he said with a calm but mad voice to me. "That hurts" I hissed at him and pulled my arm away where it was all red where his hand was, still I did what he told me to do.

"Rule 1 just talk to me when I ask you or need something, and rule 2 so long I don't need anything from you, you will stay out of my way" I just nodded and was the whole journey quiet and tried to hold my tears back, I finally could get away from him and called my best friend Lara "my year abroad is already the hell" I teared a bit up and told her everything about that what happened in the last hours I'm in London, I already miss her she is like my sister and always was here for me and now she is to far away.

"Everything okay sweetie" I wiped my tears away and turned around to rose. How can doms mother be so caring and he is like a asshole "yes all is fine, I just miss my mother and father" she hugged me and I smiled lightly, crazy how magical her hugs are. I couldn't told her that with dom, I think there is something behind it and I will get that out.


End file.
